Ferus Coldwell
: " Darkness maybe stronger than the light. But good will always triumph over evil." : ― Ferus Coldwell Born on Endor and raised on Alderaan, Ferus Coldwell was a padawan and eventually a Jedi Knight serveing in the Clone Wars commanding Mousers Squad and the 314th Legion along with Captain Stellar, his top clone. He found out about Order 66 and ordered his clones to ignor it at all costs and commanded them in the Rebelion, New Republic, and the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. Even though most of the clones died the ones that survived still fight along side me today. AutoBiography It all started in 35 BBY when my parents were flying an attack cruiser to my home world of Alderaan and they were running out of fuel. They were in the Endor system so they landed on the Forest moon of Endor also known as Endor, but when they learned there was no source of fuel yet found they tried to start up the attack cruiser but failed. A few days later I was born. They named me Ferus Coldwell. From then until i was four years old I lived with the Ewoks while my parents took some Ewoks and went on an expedition to find a source of fuel. I have no idea how or where they found the fuel but I do know I was happy to leave to my home on Alderaan. Clone Wars After my youngling training was complete and I became a Padawanhttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Padawan When I turned 11, I went to Ilum to build my lightsaber. A few months after I turned 14 I was assigned to Jedi Master Mason Blackpointer. He and I went on many adventures until he pretended to be a clone. Our favorite adventure was to liberate Mason's home planet Ryloth from the Sith. Earlier in the battle I was assigned a clone battalion that flew Y-Wing starfigheters but in their first battle Mason's battalion of ARC-170 starfighter pilot clones who also fought on ground did a terrible job of defending my battalion and all but one Y-Wing with two pilots died. The two Y-Wing pilots are known as Captain Stellar formally known as CC-8567 and CT-8413 and that is where Mousers Squad began. After that I was assigned to the new Jedi Knight Alexis Warboots. After the battle Mason once again became my master and we went to liberate Umbara with our own air base where I live. I fought in the second battle of Ryloth as a major asset to the Republic and liberated it of Sith. I fought in the battle of Kamino in a small sector. I participated in the battle of Umbara helping Obi-Wan. After which I had to take a lot of tests which meant I was getting close to facing the Trialshttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi_Trials. When I turned 16 I faced the Jedi Trials of insight and became a Jedi Knighthttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi_Knight. As a Jedi Knight I still battled with my former master Mason Blackpointer on many missions (I still call him master though, kinda like the relationship between Anakin and Obi-wan), although he's haveing many struggles with the darkside. When the Republic went to Umbara again, I over heard trandoshan pirates say "I hope that Rancor we lost dosen't come back and attack us." I went after their leader and interogated him. He said his name was Dheeb and he is ranked captain and all he knew about the where abouts of the Rancor is it was located in the North East. So I tracked the Rancor and found many people attacking it. It had a nest with an egg in it, the people killed the rancor so I took the egg and raised it. It only took a few days to hatch, I desided to name him Fogg because of his icey hot look. End of Clone Wars At the end of the Clone Wars My Legion of clones the Legion of the 314th ignored Order 66 and I sent a probe droid to Mustafar and saw Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker) kill Obi-wan Kenobi and Darth Vader kill the Emperor and become the emperor. After Darth Vader left Mustafar I went there and brought Padmé Amidala to Polis Masa to give birth to twins Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. I brought Luke to Tatooine to his half Uncle Owen Lars to be raised there until he was 4 so I could spend time on Alderaan and see what I missed as a little kid. Great Jedi Purge After the Clone Wars I went back to my home planet Alderaan and explored its history. In 17 BBY I discovered the Death Star Barley built and I destroyed it with a few friends. I learned the arts of Alderaan while watching over Leia Organa. For doing so well watching over her, like I promised, I became part of the High Court of Alderaan. I also made a second lightsaber while there. I left Alderaan, went to Tatooine, got Luke Skywalker, and brought him back to Alderaan to begin training. Before I started training him I cloaked the whole Alderaan sector. Training Luke I trained Luke for 3 years just to use a Lightsaber and deflect blaster bullets. It didn't take me long to train him to fly a starfighter, he probably inherited his skills from his father. When Luke became a master starfighter pilot I took him to Coruscant to see the old Jedi Temple where he and I updated the Archives to current times. We also got information on how to make a lightsaber and where to find metals for ot that interested Luke. After we collected and shaped the different metals and everything else needed I took him to the caves on Ilum to make his lightsaber. After that I took him back to Alderaan and made him a Padawan. From there on he and I made a Jedi Academy on Alderaan and went on missions in search of Force Sensitives to train. When Luke discovered Leia was his twin sister he started asking a lot of questions about her. His biggest question was if Leia was able to use the force. When we discovered Luke's Twin sister Leia was a Force sensitive Luke begged me to train her, so I decided to start training her after I sent Luke to face the trials. We found some Jedis who hadn't died yet and brought them to Alderaan to instruct the new Jedi coming soon and train there to. Training Leia In 3 BBY I sent Luke to Dagobah to train with Yoda to face the trials of Courage. While Luke was gone I trained Leia in her free time. She had great power with the force and she caught on quick from her diplomatic experience. Leia often asked questions about Luke. She was very intelligent and loved to learn. Leia picked the materials she needed to make her lightsaber quickly and made it with a blue crystal she owned. It took me a couple months to teach her to use a lightsaber. In 2 BBY Leia and I helped Mon Motha create the Alliance to Restore the Republic (Rebellion). Luke finished his training with Yoda and came back to Alderaan. I found a way to knight him in traditional Jedi ceremony with the other Jedi. After a while Leia began to train herself along with Luke in the Jedi academy along with the other Jedi kids. Personality and traits I was very eager to learn new things but knew what I had to do when i had to do it. I got along with almost everyone I met and really despised Sith. I also liked to take pictures with my camera for memories. Behind the scenes *This does not connect to what really happened in Star Wars starting from End of Clone Wars to the end *My in-game character's name is Ferrus Coldwell but the first name is really spelled Ferus *In-game I'm no longer a padawan Appearances Clone Wars Adventures (first appearance) Star Wars Battlefront Star Wars Battlefront II image20111205-17-57-48.jpg|Ferus Coldwell diveing HNI 0040 MPO.jpg Image20111202-21-16-43.jpg|Captain Stellar LukeROTJsaber-MR-1-.jpg|My lightsaber image20111205-17-15-14.jpg|Me in clone gear What should I add to my biography Parts after Training Leia More about Mousers Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:New Republic Category:Mousers Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Leader Category:Jedi Knight Category:GFFA Category:The Unyielding Category:Force Sensitive Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era